Me, Jennifer Aniston
by aanistoncox
Summary: this is basically an idea I came up with of doing kind of Jen's biography and mix it with fanfiction so it will have real stuff and also stuff I imagined (probably the most was my imagination ) I really hope you like it and please read and review! (sorry, I suck at summaries) (rated T just in case)
1. A Queen was born

Near June 1968 my mom started feeling a little sick, which lasted for some weeks. My parents, Nancy Dow and John Aniston, had been trying to have another baby for a few months already, since my mom already had my half-brother John Melick, do my mom decided to take a pregnancy test, which came positive. They both got thrilled and since my brother was soon gonna turn 9, they decided to tell him on his birthday, so I was kinda like a birthday present, and he got super happy for being a big brother.

9 months passed and so did lots of doctor's appointments and morning sickness and mood swings, and finally on the day 11 February 1969 my mom rushed to the hospital in California and I, Jennifer Joanna Aniston, was born.

The first months with me weren't probably very easy because, according to my dad, I've always been a very stubborn child and I was always crying and angry. Everything just got worse when I started walking. I was always running and jumping around the house and also hiding from my parents. My brother was having the time of his life because he finally had someone to play with and he was already so protective of me. Soon I started talking and that meant there was always fun in our house. I completely loved to be in the spotlight as a kid so I always wanted to dance and sing to my parents, even though now I think I'm a terrible singer and dancer.

When I was just in kindergarten I loved to go with my dad to his set because he was an actor, just like my mom, and I think that's where my love for acting started. I loved to play with all of the actors, they were all so nice to me and sometimes when they were on a break they would pretend to be shooting and act with me and it almost seemed that I was part of the show too and that was so much fun!

When I was 5 we all moved to Greece because of my dad, an idea that really didn't make me happy at first because I loved my life in the United States, I had my friends who I loved to play with and my cousins. However when we got there it was absolutely wonderful, it had so many beaches where I could play and I got to meet some of my Greek family, since my dad is Greek, which was great.

One year later we came back to the United States, to New York because my dad got an acting job there. This way, I had to start going to school, since I was already 6. I didn't really like it, even though I was very excited at first, it passed very soon. I found the classes very boring and they were wasting my time when I could be on set with my dad. My favorite part of school were the breaks when I could play with my new friends I had made. I also loved to make little shows to them and my teachers.

At this time my life was pretty much perfect, I was the happiest girl in the world with an amazing family. However, three years later everything changed.


	2. An unexpected change

I woke up in that morning feeling really happy. It was my best friend's birthday and I was going to her party in her house in the afternoon. I woke up around 7am because I couldn't sleep with the excitement of spending the day with Katie. I decided to go take a shower and then I got dressed. It was summer so I dressed some jean shorts and my favorite t-shirt: it's blue with pink butterflies, since blue is my favorite color. After getting dressed, I put my hair in a ponytail, just like my mom liked, and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Since I was just 9 I didn't know how to cook yet so I drank some juice and I ate a piece of bread with butter. Luckily my brother would wake up soon and make me some pancakes. My parents would probably only wake up at 11am, just like they always did on Saturdays, so I decided to go to the living room to watch some cartoons while I waited for my brother. 1 hour had passed already even though it seemed like a whole day. I was really excited for that afternoon.

Finally at 10am my brother woke up and he cooked me a proper breakfast and came to watch cartoons with me. Even though he was already 18 he still loved them and I always made fun of him because of that! With my brother playing with me the time passed much faster and soon my parents woke up and it was time for lunch. My mom was feeling very lazy to cook so we just ordered some pizzas, which of course I didn't mind because I loved pizzas (and I still do!).

After lunch my dad took me to Katie's house. The minute we got there I jumped out of the car after giving my dad one last kiss and saying goodbye.

The party was obviously fantastic. All of my friends were there and we played lots of games, like hide and seek, we danced and sang and we played with her Barbie's and dolls and also with her dogs. By 5pm we sang happy birthday and ate the cake. It was a chocolate cake with cream in the middle and on the top it had hot chocolate and with cream it said "Happy birthday Katie!" It was probably the best cake I had ever eaten in my entire life, I even ate two pieces! Then she opened her presents. She got lots of stuff but since I was her best friend she opened mine first. I got her a very big teddy bear that was even bigger than us and she totally loved it, which made me so happy! After that, we went to play a little more and then at 7pm we all went home.

It was my brother who picked me up and he asked me how it was so I told him all the details of the party, very excited. He only answered me "How great sis, I'm glad you had fun" so I noticed something was wrong. He usually plays with me and keeps asking questions the entire time. However, this time he was very silent which felt weird, but I didn't ask anything because maybe it was problems with his girlfriend and I didn't want to upset him even more. After all I was only 9 and I could be very annoying sometimes.

When we got home something felt weird. I also noticed my mom had been crying. Maybe one of my grandparents had died, poor mom, it must be terrible to lose one of your parents, I thought. However, I could have never imagined the real reason of her tears.

Mom: Jen, we need to talk.

Me: Okay, mom, what's wrong? Is everything okay?

Mom: Jen, your father's not going to be around here for a little while. I'm so sorry.

Her words just kept echoing in my head. "So he's… gone? He just left? Doesn't he love us anymore, is that it? What are we gonna do now? How are we gonna survive just the 3 of us? And… why didn't he even say goodbye? I don't understand, our life, I thought it was so great… I loved our life… How did he do this? How's it gonna be now?" With these thoughts in my head I rushed to my room crying. My own father had left me without even saying anything… A few hours ago I was the happiest 9-year-old in the world and now I was just a scared 9-year-old with afraid of the future.

A little later my brother came to my room to talk to me. He would be leaving in a few days to LA to pursue his acting dream. He told me he would come visit and that I could always call him whenever I needed, that he would always support me and be there for me. When he finished we gave the biggest hug we had ever shared. In that moment my whole world collapsed and I stayed crying in his lap for the rest of the night. The 2 most important men of my life would no longer be here anymore.

This was the day when everything changed and I never ever forgot it.


	3. The longest car ride

We were coming home from the airport. My brother had just left to LA. I was in the back seat of the car looking at the rain drops rolling in the window. It was a sad day, even though it was summer the rain still hadn't stopped since that morning. The tears started rolling down my face. I was sad, devastated. But most of all, now I was angry. With my mom, my dad, my brother, with the whole world. Something didn't seem right. Why didn't my mom stop my dad from leaving? After all they were married, he didn't have the right to abandon us. Unless she had agreed with his decision, which didn't make sense either. They were happy. We were happy. Or at least I thought. Another question was stuck in my head. Why didn't my mom stop my brother from leaving too? He had tons of opportunities too there in New York and we were his family, he should be there to protect us. After all she was his mom. Now we would be just 2 girls try to figure out what to do with our lives. Even though she didn't show, I knew my mom was scared too. I could be only 9 but I was already very smart and I noticed things. I wanted to tell her everything would be alright but in that moment I was too mad to say something. After a while I noticed my mom starting to cry too. I didn't know what to do so I just pretended I hadn't seen. If I asked her we would probably get into a fight and I was not in the mood for that.

That was being the longest car ride ever, it seemed that we would never get home. But at the same time I didn't wanna go home. I was not ready to come back to a place where I had been so happy before but now I was just gonna be so miserable. Yes that was what my life seemed by now. Miserable, not worth to live. "What did I do to deserve this?" My tears started rolling again when this thought ran through my mind. "Had I been a bad kid? A bad daughter? Or a bad sister?" I didn't think so, I didn't have the best grades but I still worked (not really hard but…), I didn't do bad things, I didn't bother my brother a lot or even my parents, I always tried to please them, something wasn't right here, why did everyone just abandon me when I didn't deserve it?

After 30 minutes of car ride, which seemed a lifetime, we finally got home. My mom parked the car and opened the front door. We both stood there for a while before going in. It was so hard for the both of us. With just the 2 of us that house seemed huge, even if it was just a small apartment. We both got in in silence and each of us went to our own room, not even wanting to go to the rest of the house, it was just too painful.

A little later my mom came to my room saying the diner was ready. But I wasn't hungry, I didn't wanna eat. I didn't want to be around anyone, I just wanted to be alone and not see anyone anymore. I had too many question in my mind to which no one would ever give me an answer. Not because they didn't know the answer but because they thought I would never understand, that I was too young to understand those "adult" things. They were wrong. In 1 week I had grown more than most people in a lifetime. I now understood "adult" things, probably better than most adults. I was actually involved in one and in fact it didn't feel good. But I needed answers to be able to go through this and forgive people and start trusting in them again. I needed someone to talk to but I didn't wanna talk. I wished there was someone who could hear my thoughts without me having to say them out loud. I wished someone could help me but I knew no one could. I didn't want to live this life, I wanted my old life back but I knew that would never be possible. My life had changed and I just had to accept it. And with this thought I fell asleep in my own tears, only waking up in the next morning.


	4. The Talk

3 weeks passed and I seemed to handle the situation much better. I had started forgiving people and talking to my mom and my friends of school again and I was starting to be the cheerful 9-year-old I used to be. Only my teachers and my best friend knew what happened because I didn't want to talk about it over and over again.

In spite of how I was feeling, my mom didn't seem to be getting better. She still cried day and night and I was getting desperate because I didn't know what to do. I felt that it was now my job to protect her and it killed me that I wasn't doing such a great job. Sometimes after dinner I used to make a little show and pretend that I was a comedian, just to try to put a smile on her face. My mom was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life but in these last few weeks she seemed to have aged tons of years. In spite of all my effort, she still didn't smile, I mean she did but I knew she was pretending just to make me happy. She really wanted to protect me and to try that everything that was going on didn't affect me that much. However she was the one who needed to be protected. I've always been very smart and I knew that she was feeling very down even if she didn't show that in front of me. That was why I still hadn't asked her the real reason of why my dad left us. I knew it still coasted her a lot to talk about it and she wouldn't take all the pain she would remember again.

On top of everything the money my mom made wasn't enough to keep the lifestyle we used to have when my dad was around. Sure we had money enough to eat and for the basic stuff like electricity and water to bath but I was now forbidden of watching TV after dinner or buying new toys or going to the movies with my friends. Maybe if it was any other kid they would not obey and do whatever they wanted because let's face it, that everything the kids wanna do, but I knew I had to do it for my mom. At this moment I had to be strong for the both of us. That was my job.

One day I thought that it was enough. Something had to change. My mom had to change. So one day I got home from school and I saw her on the couch. She had obviously been crying, just like she did everyday. When I got in the living room she stopped crying and tried to take away the few tears that were still rolling down her face. In that moment I went there and hugged her for about 10 minutes. I think that was exactly what she needed, someone to comfort her and tell her that everything was gonna be okay.

"I'm okay mom" I told her, "how have you been doing? Tell me the truth, you don't need to worry about me."

"Oh honey…" She started crying again but kept going. "I don't know. It's been hard, you know, with you and… I don't know, I feel that I just can't protect you anymore… And you're my little girl, it's my job to protect you…" She kept crying.

"Mom, mommy, I told you, you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. I'm not sad or angry anymore. I've forgiven everyone, even though I don't know exactly what happened, but I forgave everyone. And now I can take care of you. I have to take care of you mommy. You already took care of me for 9 years. Now it's my turn to take care of you. Please, let me do this for you mommy."

"Oh my baby… Are you sure you are just 9 years old?" we both laughed. "How did you get to be so strong? If I were you, I don't know what I would do… I was never as strong as you are, and you are just 9… Sorry that I haven't been a great mom lately… I just needed some time to mourn and I guess in that time I kinda forgot that I have a daughter… Luckily my daughter is the best daughter in the world and took care of everything and herself all alone. I just don't know what I would do without you. Thank you so much." She gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"If I'm this strong, it's only because you taught me how to be strong mommy. I love you and I can't lose you and that's why I'm doing all of this for you and I'll keep doing it until you get better and can take care of everything all by yourself."

"Oh honey… I'm out of words…"

We stayed there hugging for quite some time until I decided to make the question that has been in my head ever since all of this started.

"Humm, mom, can I ask you a question? If you don't wanna answer it's okay, I don't get mad."

"Humm, okay, shoot."

"Mom, why did dad leave? Really, what's the real reason why he left? Because so far that's the only thing that doesn't make sense and it's the thing that caused all this. And since I'm so involved in this, since I'm the daughter, I think I have the right to know." She stayed in silence looking at me until I talked again. "You can tell me, I can take it, I'm strong, remember?"

"Okay, I will tell you. But please, do not get mad at your dad or at me or at anyone else. You do have the right to know but I guess we never talked about it because I didn't know how you would take it but you've proved enough that you are strong to know about the truth." She took a deep breath and started telling what happened. "A few years ago your dad and I got into a huge fight when you kids were on vacations with your grandparents. We figured it would pass but over the time things just got worse and worse but we wanted to keep fighting for our marriage because of you. I guess you guys never noticed it because we always tried to hide it from you because we didn't want you to find out and be worried. Well, last year your dad met another woman and he fell in love I guess. He had been going out with her for a while even though he thought I didn't know but I did until she went to LA a couple of months ago. The other day your dad decided that it was enough and he went after her. Our marriage was all a play and we weren't in love in a very long time. Please don't be mad at him, he was right, maybe it will be better this way. He should be happier and one day I'll be happier too. So now you understand why I never tried to stop him from doing it."

I was speechless with what I had just heard. I never thought things were this bad. I never thought my parents were miserable. I never thought my dad had another woman. I never knew how much they both did just to try to protect me. However I had another question.

"But… I get all of that. I really do, and I understand that you don't blame him for what happened and that you never tried to stop him. But, why didn't he say goodbye to me? Why didn't he warn me that he would leave? Even if he didn't tell me the reasons… I had the right to say goodbye to my own dad, mom." I said, almost crying again.

"Well, kid, I don't know, to be honest. Maybe it would be too hard for him. Maybe he was afraid that if he said goodbye he wouldn't have the guts to get on the plane. Maybe he would feel guilty for seeing the tears you would have in your eyes because of him. The tears you had in your eyes but he didn't see. I don't know the real reason, but I can guarantee you that it wasn't because he doesn't love you. He does. He loves you more than anything in the world. You're his little girl, his pride. You're the reason of his big and beautiful smile. Never ever doubt that. Never let yourself think otherwise."

I hugged my mom. We were both crying now. I missed him so much and hearing this just made me miss him even more. But I took my mom's advice. I never in my entire life doubted of my dad's love for me, no matter what happened.


	5. The Surprise

1 full year had passed since I last saw my dad. Actually 1 full year had passed since I last talked to my dad. All this time he never even called to check on me to how I was, to explain what he did and why he did it. I had heard it from my mom but I had to hear it from him. I needed to hear his side of this whole big and confusing story. Because in the end of the day I was the victim in the middle of all this. I was the one who got hurt the most and I was the one who got to be the most strong. But I wasn't mad at him. My conversation with my mom was still on my head after all this time. "He loves you more than anything in the world. You're his little girl, his pride. You're the reason of his big and beautiful smile. Never ever doubt that. Never let yourself think otherwise." I remember her saying. I never forgot these words. Every time I had the slightest doubt I remembered this and everything got better. Nowadays it was what gave me strength to keep strong and to keep believing that one day he would come back. For me at least, I hoped. My mom was actually doing much better. She was starting to act more like herself and looking like herself. All those years she had gained when my dad left, they seemed to have gone away. My mom was back and I could go back to being a normal kid again. We had moved to another apartment, a smaller apartment. The other we lived in just seemed too big for the 2 of us and had too many memories that kept us from moving on. I really think that was the moment when everything got better. I actually think she started dating again but we never really talked about it. I guess I was just too young.

One they I had a surprise. The phone rang and a guy talked.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked.

"This is John Aniston. May I talk with Nancy Dow?"

"Dad? Daddy is that you?" I was excited and emotional at the same time. I hadn't talked to him in so long. I had so much to tell him but all I wanted was to hear his voice. Gosh I missed that beautiful deep voice.

"OMG Jennifer, Jen! OMG how are you? It's dad!" we talked for about one hour until he made me a proposal. "Honey, I'm coming to New York next Saturday. Let's go see _The Fantasticks_."

I screamed in excitement. Of course I wanted to hang out with my dad, I missed him so damn much! My mom heard the screaming and came to see what was happening. I had to give her the phone and let her talk to my dad to arrange everything. She obviously let me go with him, after all that happened she just couldn't forgive me of seeing my father.

That week didn't go by fast enough. I was excited the whole week. Nothing could put me down, no matter how hard someone tried it just wasn't possible. I was the happiest person alive on the planet and I was just loving it. My mom seemed to be happy for me too or for seeing my dad, I don't know. Or at least my excitement seemed to have contaged her, she spent all days smiling from ear to ear, which made me even happier. No matter what, all I wanted was to make and see my mom happy.

Finally the day came. My dad came to pick me up from my home, greeted mom and we went to dinner to a nice restaurant, something that I hadn't done since he left. We talked a lot about everything, but mostly about me. I guess it would be still weird to talk about his new woman since he still hadn't told me the reason of why he left. I didn't mind though, I was just so happy to have my dad back, to be there with him, I didn't care about anything else at all. We also talked about my brother. He called from times to times, and he was doing just fine, according to my dad. We ate a great stake and then for desert we ate a chocolate mousse. After dinner we went to see _The Fantasticks_. It was a wonderful show and we had so much fun. I've always loved musicals and I was so glad he still hadn't forgotten that.

After the show my dad took me home but I guess I fell asleep in the car because I remember waking up already in my bed. I was devastated when I realized where I was. It had happened once again. My dad had left without saying goodbye. However, when I woke up my mom had a surprise for me: my dad would start coming every weekend to New York just to be with me!


	6. New things

**Author's note:**

**Okay guys, this chapter will be rated R for obvious reasons you'll find out next. Also please notice that only the names of the schools and the fact that Jen was indeed in the drama club and everything is just my imagination. Okay, please enjoy this chapter, read and review!**

By the age of 11 my life seemed to be going on the right track finally. My dad kept his promise of coming every weekend to New York and be with me. My mom was finally truly truly happy too. I had just started attending the Rudolf Steiner School and I joined the drama club. Maybe that would bring both of my parents to see me together. I was in that time in a mood of reconciling my parents. I even used to do stupid stuff during classes so that my mom would be called to school and hopefully call my dad to tell him what had happened. Actually I think their relationship was going much better but well, they always hided that they had problems during the marriage so maybe they just did that to protect me, again.

The drama club turned out to be much better than I thought. I already loved acting before but after my dad left I kinda put that in the side but that drama club somehow changed my perspective. What started as being a way of catching my parents' attention turned into a real love and passion. I started spending my whole days in that place. I even got home a little later so that I could be there longer. School was no longer a priority. I knew what I wanted to do with my life. I knew exactly what I wanted. All I wanted to do was acting and I knew I would be doing it for the rest of my life.

That's why when I went to high school my mom put me in the New York High School of Performing Arts. I had the time of my life there. I loved all the classes but I wasn't exactly the best student since I was always in the drama club, but I never was an exemplar student anyway. I met tons of amazing people, which some of them became my friends. We went to parties and almost did everything together. I felt that I could trust everything to those girls and I never ever forgot them.

I also met my first boyfriend during my junior year. When we met I was 16 and it was shortly after my birthday. His name is Leonardo but after a few months of dating I started calling him Leo and we met at a party I went with my friends and he went with his. I was sitting in the bar and he offered me a drink and obviously I said yes because he was just so so so dreamy. He had kind of blonde hair and blue eyes. Every time I looked at him I just completely melted. He had the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen, it was impossible to resist that smile. I don't know but I think it was love at first sight. So, at the party we had a few drinks and danced. At the end of the night we scheduled another date but actually on the next day we found out that we went to the same school. That was just amazing. We spent the whole days together, even though we weren't an official couple yet. Until he took me home one day after school. I was getting out of the car after saying goodbye to him and he grabbed my arm.

"Jennifer, wait. There's something I need to do before you go."

"What?"

I turned around and before I knew it his lips were touching mine. They were so soft and tasted so good. He had his hand around my neck, holding my face close to his, and the other caressing my cheek. Our lips were locked and I never wanted it to stop. It was so perfect, I just wanted to be there like that forever. We stayed kissing for a few minutes. Those were probably the most wonderful minutes I had ever experienced until then. We both broke the kiss and stayed looking and smiling at each other, our foreheads still touching. There it was, our first kiss. My first kiss. I had never been so happy in my entire life.

"I love you" he whispered. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat in the moment. I got so emotional and a few tears rolled down my face as I answered "I love you too".

I gave him another kiss on those sweet and wonderful lips and went home, happier than I had ever been.

We dated for about two years (after I went to LA we kept our relationship but after a while we broke up because of the distance). Obviously during that time we had some fights, we actually got to be on a break, but everything always worked out. I loved him too much and I think he loved me too, our relationship was definitely something worth fighting for and that's what we did during high school. He made me feel like the most important person in the world, almost like a princess. He took me on dates to good restaurants, he gave me cute presents and always complimented me. He was so gentle and sweet and caring and to be honest I could had never loved him more.

One day it just kind of happened. He took me home after a dinner. My mom wasn't home that night so I asked him if he wanted to come in. I opened the front door and as soon we got in he gave me a deep kiss. I pulled away and told him that we should go to my room. We began to kiss passionately and his hand was massaging my back, sliding until he reached my ass. He pulled my shirt and my bra up with his hands, massaging my boobs. I already began breathing heavily. That felt so good. Then he took my shirt out and I did the same with him. I felt his topless body against mine and I knew I was ready for what was about come. We kept kissing with our fingers intertwined. He began kissing down my neck, then my breasts until my stomach, just above the button of my jeans. He looked at me and I nodded telling him I was ready. He took out my jeans, seeing my underwear and kissing very softly my thighs, as I moaned with all the pleasure. After also taking out my panties, he started kissing up my legs, from the feet, all the way up, almost reaching my clit. I was hungry for more. I wanted to feel him inside of me. However, he stopped the kissing and did the same on my other leg, which made me desperate. I was moaning more and more until he reached that spot and I felt a too big amount of pleasure I had never felt before in my entire life and it felt so good. We kissed some more and shared some 'I love you's until he finally got inside of me. In the beginning it hurt a little but he was very sweet and gentle and went very slowly. After a while I could no longer feel pain. All I felt was lots of love and pleasure as he went in and out of me. The feeling of having him inside of me was amazing but the feeling of him moving inside of me was completely out of this world. A little later I felt something. I needed more. I needed him to go faster. However, I was speechless, I couldn't say a word, all I could do was moan loudly with all that pleasure. Somehow he must have noticed it because he started going faster and faster and faster until we both came at the same time.

After that, I just said "Oh Leo…" I was exhausted but so satisfied with everything that happened.

"Are you alright? He asked worried that he might have hurt me.

"Are you kidding me? That was spectacular! How did you do it? I mean, you were just so wonderful!"

"Ohh! I just love you so much Jennifer! I'm so glad we did this!"

"I love you too so much Leo and I'm so happy my first time was with you! Really!"

We stayed there for about 30 minutes cuddling and kissing until I noticed the time. My mom would get home soon so he had to go. I went back to bed to sleep, dreaming about Leo and everything that had happened in that night.

**Again, remember everything related to her boyfriend is made up, his name, how it looks, how they met and everything else that happened. In this chapter only the names of the schools and the fact that Jen was in the drama club is true. Okay, please review!**


End file.
